


Pitch Black Warmth

by raviolitheif



Series: Dreams Bring Me Closer to You [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Sequence, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9836963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raviolitheif/pseuds/raviolitheif
Summary: jack dreams about gabriel and how sweet he is





	

Jack had been so deep in his empty sleep that he hardly stirred when Gabriel picked him up and settled him on the floor, and if that wasn't cause for alarm, he didn't know what would be. When the lukewarm heat of Gabriel's body pressed up against his back registered dimly, he pressed back and melted against him. His empty black sleep began to make shapes, slowly but surely becoming a dream.

The blackness faded away in some places and took form in others, winding and twisting until it became apparent that it was smoke. Jack was watching it all happen as if he were truly there, seeing the dream through his own eyes instead of in the third person. Tendrils of ashy smoke curled and wound their ways about him, caressing his face and ruffling his hair. A gust of the substance ghosted over his lips, a gentle mimicry of a kiss. Soft whispers in a language he knew but couldn't speak or really understand breezed by his ears, a few words making sense as they rumbled by in a voice he was sure he recognized. The mass of smoke pulsed with each word that was let out into the air, puffs of it dispersing with every syllable only to reform and snake out toward him. It wasn't menacing, and Jack wasn't scared; the smoke was treating him as gently as it could, and it was doing a beautiful job of it.

Four tendrils of ink slid out from the ball of black, forming four distinct arms with hands reaching out. Two took Jack's hands and tugged lightly, silently asking him to come forward. The other two took his face between them, rubbed their thumbs against his cheek bones and over his bottom lip. They felt so _real,_ so familiar, with callouses in all the right places and warmth radiating from their palms. He was helpless as he followed their lead, eyes hooded as he let the hands guide him forward.

The ball of smoke was larger than it had looked from afar, and when it parted to allow Jack to walk, it consumed him in it's darkness. But still, Jack was not scared. When the smoke closed around him, he was surrounded in warmth, in low humming and sweet words in whispered Spanish, as quiet up close as it had been from far away. And then the smoke parted once more to create a figure, one Jack knew and loved. Instead of hands made of shadow, warm, tan, _real_ hands cupped his cheeks. Lips he recognized from countless nights kissing them smiled perfectly and began to sing one of the few lullabies Jack still remembered.

He walked forward and pressed Gabriel into a hug, the dream providing the warmth that the man otherwise didn't possess. The smoke that surrounded them formed beneath them to create a bed, where Gabriel laid them both down and held him close. His hand found Jack's chest, found the rings he kept there, and they glowed in the dim of the shadows. When Jack looked up, Gabriel was still smiling as he brought the chained rings from inside his shirt and pressed them to his lips.

When Jack woke up, he was humming that lullaby quietly, unaware that he still remembered it. One of his own hands had come up to his chest to rest over the rings while he slept, and was silently happy that somehow they were sleeping together and not apart. His bones creaked dangerously when he went to sit up, though, and he groaned; the floor was not the best place for someone his age to sleep.


End file.
